1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber-optic communication, and more particularly to a fiber-optic communication apparatus and a communication device that are capable of operating in a normal mode and a power calibration mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fiber-optic communication apparatus includes a first communication device, a second communication device, and an optical fiber cable interconnecting the first and second communication devices. The first communication device converts a radio frequency (RF) signal into an optical signal. The second communication device receives the optical signal, which is transmitted from the first communication device through the optical fiber cable, converts the optical signal into an electrical signal, and transmits the electrical signal.
Since the optical signal is attenuated when it passes through the optical fiber cable, a power level of the electrical signal is less than a power level of the RF signal, and a ratio of the power level of the electrical signal to the power level of the RF signal is dependent on a length of the optical fiber cable and environment conditions. Therefore, the power level of the electrical signal may be too low so that the electrical signal may not be transmitted by the second communication device. Even if the electrical signal can be transmitted by the second communication device and then received by a receiving device, the receiving device may not completely and accurately obtain data carried by the electrical signal.